


Tresses

by Melacka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Teasing, terrible pet names, zero plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:13:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23290759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melacka/pseuds/Melacka
Summary: Hermione catches Severus doing something quite embarrassing.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 6
Kudos: 74
Collections: All The Nice Things Flash Exchange 2020





	Tresses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Val_Creative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/gifts).



> *whispers* This used to be my OTP for HP. This really takes me back.
> 
> Freeform is sex, I guess. Just a bit of silliness, if I'm honest.

_Her hand is soft in mine. Soft, just like the rest of her. There is nothing hard about her, with the possible exception of her will, which could be exceptionally difficult to bend at times. Apart from that, she is all soft, sweetness and light. Her mouth is a thing of beauty, never more appealing than when it is wrapped around my cock. Her gently curled, chestnut tresses feel perfect in my hand as I guide her movements._

Severus heard a snort of laughter behind him and whipped around, going slightly red in the face.

“Gently curled chestnut tresses?” Hermione scoffed. “When has my hair ever been described as _gently curled tresses_?” She snorted again as she lowered herself onto his lap. She rolled her hips against him and smirked when he gasped in pleasure.

“Snorting, my dear, is hardly lady-like.”

“No more than composing smut concerning your wife is in any way gentleman-like, my love.”

“I have never concerned myself with being a gentleman, my _sweet_.”

“Nor I with being a lady, my _pet_.”

“Pumpkin.”

“Schnookums.”

“ _Mione_.”

“ _Sevvy_.”

Severus gasped and narrowed his eyes. “Wench.”

“Tramp.”

“Do you think you could possibly stop wasting my time, Ms Granger?” he said pompously. “Even if you have endless time to waste, I do have some pressing matters to attend to.”

She raised her eyebrow at him, quickly extracting her hand from where it had twisted into his robes, quite without her knowledge. She stood up slowly and looked pointedly down at his lap.

“Don’t worry, Severus,” she traced her hand teasingly along his cock through his robes. “I’ve no more time to spare on these frivolous concerns.”

“Oh really?” he gasped, eyes drifting shut.

“Really. I’ve got far too much work at the moment to concern myself with your budding literary career.” She smirked and glanced down at the parchment. “After all, these tresses don’t brush themselves.”

Severus watched dumbly as she flicked her hair over her shoulder and sashayed out the room. He glanced down at the parchment as his quill shuddered to a halt.

He read aloud, “And with a final dazzling smile, she swept a single lock of hair out her eyes and turned to exit the room, seduction in every step.”

He put down the parchment and stared at the quill. He always knew the Quick Quotes Quills were bollocks.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to anyone who reads/leaves kudos/comments. I always appreciate it!


End file.
